centersoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Holon
Legend states that holons were born from the fallen race known as humans and chosen to inherit the planet. Many holons have a kind of ennui due to missing memories, a nostalgia to know their creators, and a pining to have a fulfilling task. Some choose to commit themselves to endless work and shut off their minds, while others aim to take over at least a small part of the chaotic world with their power. Holons have extraordinary powers that few can explain, most of it originating from their cores, which house an immense amount of compacted energy. __FORCETOC__ Biology Holons are inorganic, genderless creatures. Their bodies, that allow them to walk, eat, socialize, and function in a society are projections from their core: a small, often spherical object comprised of supercondensed energy that provides all logic and computing for holons. This energy is known as brilliance. Cores are unique and precious. Every core has a specific ability which the holon can harness, and this ability is unique to that core. Cores are vulnerable to shattering, and are often kept deep within the center of a holon's body in order to protect it from harm. If a core shatters, the holon will become inactive forever. If a core is cracked or damaged in another way, a holon may become glitched. Core States Due to their insubstantial nature, holons can exist in a variety of states. The most common state is active, when the holon is conscious, stable, and able to form a body. An active holon may reside in their core with no body for various reasons, to hide, heal, rest, or otherwise. Other states include: *''Poofed'': A holon who has lost stability and temporarily cannot form a body. This state is transient. *''Inactive'': Essentially, dead. An inactive holon cannot be reactivated and will not reform. This can occur if the core is cracked or shattered, or otherwise damaged beyond repair. *''Contained'': A holon can be trapped within a seal of energy if the circumstances are right, preventing them from forming a body. This effect is readily attained via a holo.C. *''Fortified'': A holon can be trapped outside their core, as well, preventing them from poofing or changing shape. This can be deadly as it overworks and potentially damages the core irreversibly. This effect is readily attained via a holo.F. *''Integrated'': Holons can consume other holons by breaking them down into brilliance. This assimilates the target core into the host, effectively destroying it. By using Core Integrate, holons can perform this action and learn techniques from the core. *''Transmogrified'': Cores can be used to power devices and produce electricity for long periods of time. Using Core Material can transmute cores into artifacts, locking their power within the objects and essentially destroying the core. *''Fused'': In certain situations, holons can fuse with one another. This temporarily joins two cores inside a single body. Poofing Cores output brilliance to the body in order to keep it stable. If a holon takes damage, they will lose stability, and if they become completely unstable, their body will lose form. This is called "poofing", a term derived from the "poof" of smoke-like brilliance as the body becomes insubstantial - a sudden and often jarring action. If a holon poofs, their core will be exposed. However, the core will automatically begin reforming the body immediately, and in a short time, a new body will reappear. Certain methods can be taken to prevent this (see holo.C). Unique Abilities Holons are unique not only among each other, but among the creatures that populate the world. Their cores allow for a host of abilities that other creatures cannot recreate. *'Poofing and Reforming': Holons can lose their bodies, but come back again. They can change their appearance slightly when they do. *'Shapeshifting': With enough training and energy, holons can drastically change the appearance of their body (see Shapeshift). *'Artificial Bodies': A holon's body is not subject to many of the restrictions of the organic creatures that they tend to imitate. A holon needn't pass waste, sleep (but they must rest), sexually reproduce, eat conventionally (but they must nourish themselves), nor even breathe. Additionally, holons have an undefined lifespan, and don't appear to decay naturally. *'Brilliance Synthesis': Holons naturally synthesize brilliance from basic nutrients, allowing them to eat almost anything and be nourished by it. Sugar and fat are particularly effective for this process, and foods with these ingredients are often chosen by holons and have made them a mainstay in Kellogg. For a semi-unknown reason, holons are instinctively born with taste receptors, making them somewhat picky for what they eat. Holons don't need to eat nearly as often as most creatures, but the need will become urgent if a lot of energy has been expended recently. ** If a holon doesn't get enough nutrients, they will be unable to maintain their form, and in the worst case, be resigned to their core until they deactivate. **'Holon Cannibalism': Holons can also absorb other cores, giving them unique power. *'Brilliance Manipulation': Manipulating brilliance, or "mancy", is a skill all holons are naturally adept in as they are composed of brilliance. They can use it to create portals to other spaces, summon weapons or items out of their bodies, give life to objects or sentience to creatures, and even affect and control physical matter. **'Produce Electricity': Holons naturally produce electricity (a byproduct of brilliance). Therefore, a holon or core can be used to power devices. **'Brilliance Overcharge': Holons can release stored brilliance in bursts to increase their power in combat (see Overcharge). This allows them to perform various feats other creatures could not. **'Damage Resistance': Holons can naturally add armor to their bodies as they grow stronger, simply by increasing their brilliance output. **'Brillit Manipulation': Holons can break apart and reform chunks of brillit. *'Core Storage': Holons can store objects within their cores, using brilliance to create a small portal. This, combined with a holon's limited bodily requirements, tends to see many holons with no need for a home or living place. **Items within a core are reduced to energy, so the physical size of the object is less important than how much energy it contains. Therefore, storing artifacts or living things will take up more space than inorganic or lifeless things, such as weapons and armor. **Objects placed inside the core are, for all intents and purposes, frozen in whatever state they are when inserted. This is not universally true and large bursts of energy will counteract this freezing process, but for the most part it is the case. Neither fauna nor animates can be placed inside a core unless they are contained or placed inside an object like a cage. Active cores can be placed inside a core. **'Core Looting': Holons can access other holons' core storage while they are poofed. This is considered invasive and detestable to a friend or acquaintance, but looting enemies is standard fare. A holon must take care: a deactivated core will have its storage erased, effectively destroying anything that might have been inside. *'Technique Points': Holons can improve their skill in a certain technique by allotting more brilliance output to it. In this way, active holons will continue to grow stronger indefinitely. *'Aura Awareness': Holons can sense other creatures through awareness, a special kind of insight that allows them to depict and differentiate lifeforms based on the wavelength of brilliance they give off. This is a natural skill, and doesn't require a body, or eyes. *'Core Fusion': With enough power, two holons can fuse their cores into a single new entity that has properties from both individual cores. The two holons then share a mind, and act as one. The effect is temporary. Society As eternal, powerful beings, holons have little need to be sheltered in communities or even to commune regularly. However, as each holon is unique, there are very few rules about how a holon might function within a society. One fact that typically holds true is that there are very few communities that are solely holons, and instead holons will be found as leaders or members of a multi-species community. Holons are also a vast minority in the world. There is currently no known way to create new holons, so their population has only been diminishing over time as they consume each other or are shattered. The power of a holon's core is very desirable, so this fate is inescapable. It is said that every holon added to a group brings it one step closer to destruction. Warlords The Warlords are a group of holons that have been present for centuries. They act as world leaders to varying degrees, and work together to varying degrees, mostly for trading goods or information, or for protection. Holon Cities There are many cities and districts run by holons and warlords, but it is extremely rare to find one populated only by holons. Some examples include: *'Blue Raspberry' *'The Wasteland' *'Delphi' *'Candyland' Examples of Holons See Category:Holon for a complete list, or view this thread Glitched Holons If a holon's core is cracked or tampered with, they may become glitched. A glitched holon will lose its unique signature and abilities, and gradually forget who it was. Some glitched cores can still function normally, especially if they were glitched via a defect, but those cores that become cracked or physically broken will lose most functions, including being able to reform bodies. Such holons will become inactive if they poof even once. A holon who absorbs a glitched core may become glitched themselves. Examples of glitched holons: *'Waya' *'Sable' Category:Species Category:Mechanics